


Caught out

by Prettyunique



Series: 30 days 30 oneshots. [4]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days 30 oneshots.</p><p>Day 4.</p><p>This one doesn't really need an explanation. The title says it all.<br/>Jane and Maura...no, obviously this isn't explicit so it's not going to be that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught out

Angela walks into Jane's apartment, picking up clothes from the floor as she goes. She picks up a bra, it looks new. She is pretty sure is not her daughter's despite the fact she hates to go shopping, especially for clothes. It doesn't seam like her Jane's taste, it's pink for one thing. She walks into Jane's room carrying the clothes in her hands.

 

"Jane, I told you..."

 

Angela drops the pile of clothes in her hand. Maura pulls the covers up to her chin.

 

"I gave you that key for emergencies." says Jane

"Yea, I...uh...I'm sorry."

 

Angela leaves.

Maura lifts the covers over her face and screams into her hands.

Jane pulls the covers off Maura's face.

 

"At least we won't have to tell people now. We'll just let my ma do it."

 

Maura looks at her.

Jane smiles.

 

"It's not funny Jane, I'm mortified"

"It's a little bit funny...you said you wanted my family to know about us."

 

Maura looks at her.

 

"Do you think she's still out there?"

"I'll go check." Jane replies

 

Jane gets up puting on a t-shirt and PJ bottoms.

 

"Don't look so worried."

 

Jane goes to the kitchen.

 

"Jane I'm sorry."

"It's ok" replies Jane

"So, you two are a couple, now"  
"Yes." replies Jane

"For how long?"

"About 2 weeks." replies Jane

 

Angela looks at Jane.

 

"What?"

 

Angela hugs her daughter kissing her cheek.

 

"I'm so happy for you."  
"Ok, it's not like we're getting married."  
"Give it time." replies Angela


End file.
